zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Serpent and the Vixen
Months have passed since my special someone took me by surprise Inspired by my brother´s beloved bunny, you made an interesting career change Turning a new leaf in your life by becoming Judy´s dance partner And what a great choice it was, considering how great you are as a performer It´s easy to see why some say that vixens make for gorgeous belly dancers Especially since you´re the pinnacle of sultriness among all female mammals Now, Nick and I are seeing you two dance together yet again We´re at the same theater where I usually work at, so this place is a familiar one The atmosphere is already great in here, but it gets even better as Judy and Marian enter the stage You still look great in your pink bedlah that emphasizes the beauty of your vixen hourglass figure The veils on your face give a mysterious touch, as if you walked right out of a harem Every time I see you grace the stage with your presence, it fills my heart with a feeling so warm As usual, you and Judy start your usual great dance routine together But according to rumors, there´s something different in store for this time later Moving your navel and rocking your chest back and forth, it´s just as great as last time Not to mention the coin-trimmed bra you´re wearing really suits you, leaving your midriff bare You spread out the veils on your hip scarf, holding them in your paws It almost looks like a gorgeous bird spreading its wings Even though this is only the beginning of the show, most of the audience is already enthralled I especially can´t stop admiring your devotion to your new profession, my beloved Your movement gets more enticing as you softly drop your veils Nick and I just sit here, gladly admiring your and Judy´s dance Then the interesting part of the show begins as something is brought onto the stage A big, green python that appears to be Judy´s pet snake I´ve seen her dance with that thing before a couple of times Hope you´re not too afraid of him, since I´ve heard he´s completely docile and harmless Carefully, you take the big reptile in your paws as he´s handed to you by Judy Holding it up, you still keep on moving and swinging your vixen curves gracefully I didn´t expect Judy to teach you snake taming and dancing too Now that I´m seeing you try it out, I can say it really suits you Nick smiles at me as Judy moves aside, letting you take the center stage for a moment The rabbit looks also very proud of the performance of her partner and best student You stay peaceful and energetic even when the snake´s coils are around your body I´m amazed at the sight of such a fearless vulpine beauty As the dance continues, you and the python seem to get along so well I can see now why Judy thinks you´re already worthy of a professional The snake is curled around your neck as you pet it a bit He and you make for a great duo there, like a beauty and the beast Showing no sign of fear or desire to bite you, it seems to have turned out fine Maybe it too knows what a charming vixen you truly are You, Judy and the snake are all in perfectly in tune with the music It´s not every day shows in this theater get this fantastic I can´t wait to see what Judy teaches you next Shows like this make me so proud of my furry sweetheart We all applaud when Marian´s snake dance comes to an end Putting it down, you bow before the audience thankfully with a pride Later, when you return from the backstage, Nick greets his favorite bunny with a kiss Which is what I do to you, after drowning you in praises As a belly dancer, you only get better after every performance Your talent and passion are something I can proudly appreciate Dancing with snakes is very fitting for someone like you who can be sly and mysterious I can´t wait for the next big performance by the Bejeweled Beauties Hand in hand, we leave the theater and walk home together in the night You thank me for my praise as I smooch your adorable little snout Tonight, my theater witnessed one of the best performances I´ve ever seen The show with the serpent and the vixen. Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Judy and Marian are partners Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios